Total Pokemon Action 2
Season Two of Total Pokemon Action! ﻿Sign-Ups Shaymin-Alfan3000 Zoroark -TheEvilOctorock Delcatty-Ex-Cat Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree-First123 Pidgeotto-First123 Ursaring-Ex-Cat Buneary-Alfan3000 Sneasel-Alfan3000 Crobat-Ex-Cat Empoleon-Alfan3000(Till he debuts)(Porygon-Z-Liam is Great Wailmer-Liam is Great Pikachu-Morg tdi Gallade-Morg tdi Charmander-Ex-Cat Dusknoir-Ex-Cat Waruvile/Waruvial-Liam is great Grotle-Liam is great Togepi-Liam is great Newbies(Two Per User) 1.Charmander-Ex-Cat 2.Dusknoir-Ex-Cat 3.Waruvile-Liam is great 4. Grotle-Liam is great 5. Togepi-Liam is great( if thats okay?) Pre-Chat HOST-BLAZIKEN-Alfan3000 Pre-Chat ﻿Emboar: Whee! Hi guys! ﻿Lucario:I guess Cynaquil didn't qualify he is probably on a roller coaster. Butterfree:Sup guys! Pidgeotto:Hi I guess... Emboar: even if you was a pidgeot, you would not be a bully! (CONF: I'm just asking?) Lazor:sense arceus hasnt sent either me or Razor back were stuck here just to mess with all of you ^^ were not competing so we can mess with you outside of challenges lol -Roller Coaster- Cyndaquil:WOOHOO -TPA2- Lucario:I think I was correct. Pidgeotto:*To Emboar*:No... -roller caster- Charmander:AWSOME IDEA CYNDAQUIL! Dusknoir:*barfs*why did you 2 talk me into this?*barfs again* -at TPA2- Emboar: *to pidgeotto* have you been thinkin' about evolving? Waruvile: *sarcasm* That's a first! Porygon-Z: (CONF: What is he talkin' about? I don't know about this!) Waruvile: (CONF: i'm only teasing!) -Roller Coaster- Cyndaquil:YEAH!!!!!!!! -TPA2- Lucario:I have a feeling I was correct. Emboar: what was? Ex-Cat:pre chat was cut off Lucario:The Cyndaquil Roller Coaster. Emboar: *to pidgeotto* have you been thinkin' about evolving? Pidgeotto:No not really. -Roller Coaster- Cyndaquil:THIS IS AMAZING! -At TPA2- Dusknoir:urg... I need a barf bag*barfs*(CONF)*barfs* Charmander:when i win im going back for a victory party!>=D Lucario:Charmander lets just hope you aren't an Ezekiel. Emboar: *to pidgeotto* will you plan to evolve someday? Charmander:no im not but empoleon was. oh hey a peliper! Pidgeotto:*To Emboar*Probably not*To Charmander*Lets hope he isn't being too tortured. Grotle: me too! Porygon-Z: *gulps* Ononokus: who is? Empoleon's letter:because I'm the sultan of russia, anyone who pisses me off will get pwnd. Waruvile:*reading the letter* What does he mean by that, pidgeotto & Butterfree? Empoleon's letter:PS it means what it means. Waruvile: eeep! *hide in a bush* Razor:*is in bush* FALCON! PAWNCH!*sends waruvile flying halfway across camp* Arceus:*destoys Razor and Lazor, and daikenki by accident(since liam has too many) Ex-Cat did you not see the 5 times i said they were waiting for arceus to send them back to there own dimension? Daikenki: HEEEEEEELP! Waruvile: *is Ko'ed* Urk....Urrrrggh....Urrrff! Daikenki: I've had enough of Razor & Lazor! I QUIT *goes to TPA: AFTERMATH 2* Zoroark:Hi guys Emboar: (CONF: That was quick, and there wasn't an elimination, how wierd?) Wailmer: hi zoroark! Zoroark:(CONF)I hope I get further this time Wailmer: *sighs* liamisgreat: i'll talk more 2morrow! Liam is great: im back! Wailmer: (CONF: When wonder never sees) Pre-Vote Blaze: Vote! Wailmer: what 4? (Liam, could you lose somebody to even it up?) Blaze: No teams this season!Ha! Porygon-Z: Ononokus! Ononokus: Porygon-Z Emboar: Porygon-Z Togepi: Porygon-Z Wailmer: Porygon-Z Waruvile: Porygon-Z, i'm afraid! Grotle: Hasta La Vista, Porygon-Z Pidgeotto:Porygon Z made it to the merge last season now he is a threat to all of us. Lucario:Porygon Z sorry. Butterfree:Porygon Z. Blaze: Porygon-Z gets invincibility! NOW vote for eliminaton. Psyche. Porygon-Z: Huh? Emboar: (CONF: Urf..What just happened?) Ononokus: Don't you mean Porygon-Z is out! Cuz he was a threat to us all! Grotle: Yeah! Blaze: This season is about surprises. Porygon-Z: i quit! Emboar: what the....? (No more quitters! Quit, and all of your characters lose!) Blaze: I do not think so. Porygon-Z: *returns* sorry guys i'm not just myself today! Blaze: Vote. Porygon-Z: Ononokus! Ononokus: Togepi Emboar: Wailmer Togepi: Wailmer Wailmer: Ononokus! Waruvile: Wailmer, i'm afraid! Grotle: Emboar! Blaze: wailmer is out! Challenge 1# Blaze:Last two to sign in are out! Lucario Butterfree Pidgeotto Emboar Ononokus Togepi Waruvile Grotle Porygon-Z Sneasel Shaymin Buneary Pikachu Gallade Dusknoir Ursaring Delcatty Charmander Blaze: Empoleon and Zoroark are out, but Emp may return, if he gets out of jail. Charmander:PWND! Vote 1# Blaze: You know the drill. Vote! Shaymin, Buneary, and Sneasel: Porygon-Z is a threat! Ursaring:Shaymin kinda ticked me off last season and hes a threat. Porygon-Z: Ononokus! Ononokus: Porygon-Z Emboar: Porygon-Z Togepi: Porygon-Z Wailmer: Porygon-Z Waruvile: Porygon-Z, i'm afraid! Grotle: Hasta La Vista, Porygon-Z Blaze: Porygon-Z is out! Grotle: *to porygon-z* heh heh heh sucker! Challenge 2# Blaze: List Empoleon's titles, in order. Ursaring:Empoleon,king of england,king of france, sultan of russia, empoleon again, empoleon(prisoner) Emboar: i guessing king of england & france, sultain of russia Empoleon again & empoleon as a prisoner Togepi: Me too Waruvile: me three Grotle: me four! Waruvile: (CONF: I didn't know what to agree on? But what the heck!) Shaymin: King of England, President of France, Emperor of Russia. Blaze: You win! Vote 2# Blaze: Pick another for invincibility. Shaymin: Sneasel. Emboar: I vote Waruvile Waruvile:*Glows, evolves into Waruvial* Emboarl! Togepi: Emboar Grotle: Togepi Pidgeotto:Uh...Togepi? Butterfree:Togepi. Lucario:Togepi.